Regalo Navideño
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: La felicidad se encuentra en pequeñas cosas, momentos o lugares. El maestro Roshi quiere Maron como una nieta por lo que una sonrisa de ella es una alegría más para él. Para el concurso "Doce deseos" de la página de facebook " Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"


**Relato escrito para el concurso " Doce deseos" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball".**

 **Mi personaje: maestro Roshi y mi emoción: la felicidad**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball solo le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

– ¿Qué pretende, anciano? – le preguntó desconfiada 18.

– Calma, 18 – le contestó sonriéndole – sólo vine a sorprender a Maron – le indicó mientras posaba una mano en su nuca.

– Es muy tarde para sorpresas – le contestó molesta, no creía en las palabras de ese anciano verde, puede que se comportara adecuadamente con su hija, pero no lo consideraba un buen ejemplo.

– Vaya disfraz, maestro – le dijo Krillin detrás de su esposa, estaba sobándose los ojos tratando de despertar.

– Lo encontré en liquidación – no era verdad, le había costado empeñar un par de sus videos favoritos - ¿podrías bajarme, 18?

La mujer lo estaba sosteniendo del cuello, elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo, aún lo miraba seria, pero lo dejó caer – es muy tarde – le volvió a decir.

– _¿_ Papá, mamá? – Preguntó la niña de cuatro años con sus ojos entrecerrados - ¿Qué sucede? – Parpadeó un par de veces al ver al maestro Roshi – Papa Noee – exclamó con alegría y corrió hacia él, abrazándolo - ¡mamá, es el viejito de los regalos! – y corrió alrededor de él.

– ¿el señor de los regalos? – Preguntó 18 mirando al maestro de su esposo - ¿Qué es eso Roshi?

– No es el Rochi – soltó la niña haciendo un puchero – es Papa Noee, mami.

– Jo jo jo jo jo – exclamó Roshi sonriéndole a la niña – el anciano Roshi me dijo que habías sido una buena niña y por eso he venido a visitarte.

– Sí – vitoreó la niña _–_ Papá, el señor Noee come galletas y leche – le pidió - ¿quiere galletas y leche, señor Noee?

– Gracias, Maron – le contestó con dulzura, esa que solo le nacía cuando hablaba con la niña.

La mirada dura de 18 se ablandó y le indicó a su esposo que la siguiera a la cocina a preparar el aperitivo. El maestro Roshi abrió su gran bolso de juguetes y sacó un par de regalos que le entregó a la niña quien sonreía emocionada, contagiando su felicidad a todos los presentes.

– _¡Abueito! – gritaba la niña, gimoteando en los brazos de su madre – el señor Noee se fue antes que lo viera._

– _Hicimos una larga cola en un centro comercial para que Maron se sentará en las piernas de un hombre gordo – le explicó 18._

– _Papa Noee – le interrumpió la niña con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos, su madre la bajó hacia el suelo._

– _Pero al parecer el señor tuvo una emergencia y se marchó antes – terminó de contar Krillin._

 _El maestro Roshi la miró por unos minutos pensativa – mira, Maron – le llamó y le puso una cara cómica haciendo que la niña riera – lo volverás a ver – le dijo sonriéndole._

– _¿Cómo sabe, abueito? – le preguntó sonriendo._

– _Porque el visita a todas las niñas buenas, y yo le voy a decir que has sido una niña muy buena._

 _La niña le sonrió tiernamente y le dio un fuerte abrazo en agradecimiento – mamá, léeme el libro del señor Noee._

Señor Noee – habló niña mientras comía galletas con él - ¿cómo ingresó si no hay chimenea?

* * *

Palabras: 498

* * *

 **Sólo me faltaron dos palabras para quinientos, jejejeje.**

 **Cuando me tocó Roshi con el sentimiento de felicidad, en mi imaginación apareció Maron. No sé porque, pero me pareció un momento tierno y lindo una interacción entre ellos dos, espero que haya quedado bien. Sabía que escribir, lo malo es que no podía escribirlo, me imaginé varios escenarios que no sabía con cual quedarme, desde un paseo en el parque hasta un viaje en la Tortuga jejejeje. Pero después de hacer mi dibujo de ellos dos me decidí por este drabble, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Como digo es bueno participar en estos retos, salir de tus personajes confort.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


End file.
